Five Reasons
by WorldNerd12
Summary: The bite of that whip will test my resolve, but I shall remain firm. *Warning: T for a reason!*


**Five Reasons**

I winced as the man tightened the rope binding my wrists to the stakes in the ground, but I did not cry out – I refused to cry out. Whatever would happen, whatever pain I would suffer, I would not give my stepmother that satisfaction of hearing my misery at the hands of the nameless man holding the taunting whip in his hands. She had hurt me once, twice, a thousand times over. That miserable life of ungracious servitude she had forced me to endure in my father's house for the last ten years, but not again. No, not this time.

The man readied himself with that blank look of complete apathy that I so feared, and I gritted my teeth in preparation for the sting that was soon to come at the fire of the whip's crack. The lashings were always my most feared of punishments during the life under my stepmother's shadow, but they were rarely used, lightening at least one of the many burdens weighing me down. Nevertheless, I guarded my mind against the coming evils, for they were soon to come, roaring and shouting with glee from the deepest pits of Hell, but I was ready.

_Five reasons, _I thought to myself as the man raised his arm. _Five reasons for the five lashes, and each love and joy of those moments will outweigh the agony and fury of that nine-tailed cat._

The first one came, hot and cutting, with the sound that I would plead God to forget, but still, it struck.

_One._

My father. Oh, Father, how I miss you so! Where did those nights of stories and tales fly when you left to enter the next world of paradise? You had always been so brave, so bold! Lend me your strength in these moments, for what am I without that single spot of unending love you have coveted in my heart? The little girl who reads in the fireplace, swims in lake, wishes upon a star? You have always told me to live and to love, but what is there to live to and love to under this cloud that the Baroness has cast upon us?

The second one came at the sound of a crack. It bit through my skin, never caring, never ceasing, the blaring path it carved though the pit. Oh, please! Have mercy! Heaven and Hell, do you forgive and forget?

_Two._

My family. Perhaps Mother never bore brothers and sisters of my own blood, but blood does not make those who you love. Paulette and Louis, mothers of my own. Maurice! Never will you be parted from us again, for we all would weep for the loss of a husband, a brother, a friend, a father. Though the days are long and the nights are cold, we huddle together in the stones of the house, laughing and crying as one – for as God has given, one we are.

The third one came, blazing like flames across the cool surface. Perhaps one drop of a tear did leak from my eyes, but two drops of my blood dripped from my lip that I bit to hold back the shriek I yearned to release.

_Three._

My friend. Gustave, you have always been at my side, come Hell or high water. A sturdy man and a steady friend, I would be nothing without you by my forever and after. May we as it be, that mud and muck of our playful tumbles through the land has etched that unbreakable bond that I shall cherish and prize till the end of my days. For what is the land without the water, and what is the water without the land?

The fourth one came at the time of wishing, never fearing at the agony it was causing. There was more than one teardrop this time, but still, my mind remained unrelenting.

_Four._

My hope. A better woman than I would have stood to my stepmother, but I remained silent. Why? She was my father's love after all, but that never would stop me from wishing upon a shooting star I would glimpse in the heavens. God, hear me, help me! This is not the life that I love, but that does not mean I would not love all my life. I know the world holds much dear, and one day I shall see it while I hold no fear.

The fifth one came, last but not least, for it scorched and came with the tide of the fiery sea. This was the test of my strength, but I was already so far. Why fail now?

_Five._

My love. Scoff me, strike me, hurt me, hand me, but my resolve will not waver. Not here, not ever. A life without love would bury me far more than that whip would ever dare, but I know now that there is love still left. Henry! I call to you now to give me the power, to brace me and ease me in this dark forever. Though you may not know all that I keep, trust me when I say that you have stolen my heart though I do weep.

_Five reasons, _I thought to myself as the man lowered his arm. _Five reasons for the five lashes, and each love and joy of those moments did outweigh the agony and fury of that nine-tailed cat._

**Okay, so I know that this isn't really much of a story per se, but the movie came out on Netflix, and I do love me some Netflix! Just so you know, I usually don't write with that kind of style, but once I started writing, it just sort of flowed. I'm thinking I'm going to write another _Ever After _story that actually has dialogue and action and all that fun stuff (Of course, I'm focusing on a different story for now, but once I'm finished revising, I can spend some time with a fanfic like this.)**

**Anywhos, let me know what you think! I love those reviews, and I always leap a little in my seat when I read those little comments - BUT FLAMERS ARE NOT WELCOME!**

**Thanks!**

**WorldNerd12**

**P.S.: I know that there are more than five lashes, but hey, there's only some many reasons I can come up with here!**


End file.
